Narc Anastasia
PLAYSTYLE EB = 4 DIF = 3 TECH = 4 WILL = 5 VERS = 4 DAM = 3 Grappler character that scares the opponent into being predictable, only to fall into his traps. Anastasia is a strange character with a small assortment of odd normals and specials that can be used in different combinations and timings to mix the opponent up. Of note are his command throws that have good range, are fast, and can lead to combos. Once the opponent gets weary of them, Anastasia can then start mixing it up to get free combos. He has no main mode, instead S-OFF and S-ON give different mixup tools and command throws to open the opponent up. In S-OFF he has 214A, a chargeable attack that leaves a spring trap behind. This trap is good for okizeme, frame traps, juggle combos, and even taunt combos. 623A is a great anti-air and combo ender. 41236A is a long range command throw where LMH determines the distance. This throw comes out fast enough to catch opponents, and then launches them for a combo. Being hit by this will make the opponent weary of blocking. In S-ON, 41236A is a short ranged command throw, but it comes out very fast and is an invincible reversal as well. It can be PC canceled for a combo. 214A sends his stand far to attack low(L), mid(M), and rapid punch combo starter (H). The H version in particular is great as it not only juggles for a combo with Stand Rush, but pushes the opponent towards you. 214A in the air, is a hovering overhead punch. Both forms of 214A can be Stand Rushed. Anastasia will feel limited and low damage in the hands of a beginner. However, simply changing the timing and combination of normals and specials can create an array of mix ups and traps to make life hell for the opponent. Experimentation and practice are necessary to open up this character’s potential and higher damage combos. Overall he’s a solid, if strange character that rewards creativity. PROS * 2H in both S-OFF and S-ON is long range and takes momentum. * 6M command overhead that can lead to combos and traps. * Small, but very versatile moveset. * S-OFF 623A is a good anti-air. * Fast command throws in both S-OFF and S-ON can lead to combos. * Lots of room for experimentation. * Very strong okizeme/mix-up game. * Both S-ON and S-OFF are solid, and can switch freely between them. CONS * Without practice and experimentation, his abilities diminish greatly. * Moveset is limited and predictable without creativity. * Damage is low without a great deal of experimentation. * Many of his most powerful moves come out fast, but are very punishable on block. Some specials cannot be PC’d for safety. * Prone to get baited as a result. * Can have trouble building meter. Combos Stand Off 41236L > jM > 5Lx2 > 5H > 623A 138 damage 6M > 214A > jM > 5Lx2 > 5H > 623A 183 damage jM > 2L > 5LMH > 214A > jM > 5Lx2 > 5H > 623A 242 damage jH > 2L > 5LMH > 214H (S) > 66 > 2Lx2 > jM > 2L > 5LH > 623A 282 damage jH > 2L > 5LMH > 214H (S) > 4 > jL > S-On > 5LMH > 214H (S) > 44 > jM > 2L > 5LH > 623A 330 damage J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>623A: 33 hits/296 dmg J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>623A: 34 hits/331 dmg (wall/tall hitbox) 1 meter combos: Stand off: 41236H>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 42 hits/286 dmg (unblockable) 6M>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 33 hits/305 dmg J.M>2L>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>623A: 38 hits/338 dmg J.M>2L>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 36 hits/367 dmg J.M>2L>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>HHA: 37 hits/376 dmg Stand on: J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>623A: 38 hits/392 dmg J.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214H>rush>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 45 hits/400 dmg J.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214H>rush>J.M>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 46 hits/420 dmg J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 36 hits/421 dmg J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>HHA: 38 hits/465 dmg (wall/tall hitbox) 41236A>PC>J.H>5L>5H>214H>rush>J.M>5L>5H>623A: 49 hits/246 dmg (unblockable) 2 meter combos: Stand off: 41236H>J.M>5L>5L>5H>GHA: 43 hits/424 dmg (unblockable) 6M>214A>J.M>5L>5H>GHA: 34 hits/443 dmg J.M>2L>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 41 hits/462 dmg J.M>2L>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>GHA: 38 hits/509 dmg J.M>2L>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 39 hits/518 dmg Stand on: J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>HHA: 41 hits/516 dmg J.H>2L>5L>5M>5H>214H>rush>J.M>5L>5L>5H>GHA: 46 hits/538 dmg J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>GHA: 38 hits/563 dmg J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 40 hits/607 dmg 41236A>PC>J.H>5L>5H>214H>rush>J.M>5L>5H>HHA: 54 hits/383 dmg (unblockable) 3 meter combos: Stand off: J.M>2L>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>GHA: 43 hits/604 dmg Stand on: 214M>PC>GHA: 28 hits/335 dmg J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5L>5H>214A>J.M>5L>5L>5H>GHA: 43 hits/658 dmg J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>5L>5L>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 44 hits/693 dmg (tall hitbox) J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>S>5L>5L>5H>214H>rush>J.M>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 51 hits/676 dmg (wall) J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>S>5L>5L>5H>214H>rush>J.M>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 52 hits/699 dmg (wall/tall hitbox) J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>J.M>2L>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 46 hits/704 dmg (wall/tall hitbox) J.H>J.H>J.214H>rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>PC>S>5L>5L>5H>214H>rush>run>2L>2L>5L>5M>5H>214A>J.M>5L>2L>5L>5H>GHA: 57 hits/716 dmg (tall hitbox/perfect corner) 41236A>PC>J.H>5L>5H>214H>rush>J.M>5L>5H>GHA: 55 hits/517 dmg (unblockable) Category:Characters